


A única exceção

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Negative!Usopp, Reciprocal Love, self-deprecation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Mesmo que tudo esteja bem, Usopp nunca espera o melhor, Nami é sua única exceção.* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Fanfic Game [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A única exceção

**Author's Note:**

> * One Piece não é meu e sim do Oda-sensei, mas gosto de manipular Usopp e Nami *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta é mais uma fic escrita para um Desafio de Músicas no "Fanfic Game", eu escolhi ["Paramore: The Only Exception"](https://youtu.be/-J7J_IWUhls)!!
> 
> CURIOSIDADE: Essa fic NUNCA FOI POSTADA no Spirit ou no Nyah, não sei o motivo, talvez eu tenha deixado apra depois e esqueci... então ela só existe aqui no AO3 agora!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

Ele abriu os olhos hesitante, seu estômago afundava no medo de olhar para o lado e ver o travesseiro vazio, mas seus sentidos, além de seu corpo, diziam que tudo realmente acontecera, por mais inacreditável que parecesse, fora algo genuíno, recíproco, e absurdamente bilateral.

Olhos castanhos escuros esquadrinharam o quarto bonito de hotel, uma suíte confortável não desfrutada, e em seguida pousaram sobre uma pilha de roupas, ali estavam a calça jeans dele e a camiseta verde com a caveira, ao lado em um outro monte, descansava a saia jeans e a blusa cor de laranja, o coração dele reluziu dentro do peito afastando as trevas negativas que sempre permearam sua coerência, algo que só ela era capaz de fazer com ele...

**_But darling,_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

Usopp apertou os olhos fechados — apenas para confirmar que estava verdadeiramente acordado — e os abriu novamente, com muito cuidado, como se tivesse medo de afugentar algum animal assustado, ele voltou a cabeça para o lado e deparou-se com um corpo delicado estirado ao seu lado, ela estava virada de frente para ele, dava para ver seu nariz arrebitado e lábios inchados dos beijos trocados, uma das mãos descansava a um centímetro do braço direito dele, ela se moveu em seu sonho dando as costas e se aconchegando ainda mais a ele, as curvas fantásticas ondularam naquele movimento, a parca luz iluminava as partes lindas do corpo dela e o cheiro atingiu o nariz de Usopp, fazendo seu coração se aquecer.

Ele não queria este sentimento, o renegou por tanto tempo, estava acostumado a abrir mão e ignorar todas as vezes que o coração idiota fraquejava perante ela, mas estava tão complicado resistir...

Usopp não acreditava no amor, afinal, em um lindo dia de primavera seu pai jurou amar sua mãe, prometeu para sempre protegê-la e principalmente, declarou que a faria feliz, mas uma tarde de verão ele não hesitou em deixá-la para trás e ir em busca da própria felicidade. Sua mãe jamais questionou, apenas silenciosamente prometeu jamais esquecer. Ela não buscou o marido, não o confrontou, apenas ficou lá, com um filho pequeno, e continuou sua vida, se sofria, o fazia em silêncio, e Usopp jamais soube.

Então, sempre pensara em “amor” como algo que mais destruía e machucava do que qualquer outra coisa, mas quando olhava agora o corpo de Nami atrelado ao seu, queria acreditar, porque ela era a única exceção.

**_Maybe I know, somewhere_ **

**_Deep in my soul_ **

**_That love never lasts_ **

Noite passada saíram para explorar a cidade, como sempre ele ficara de olha nela, muito perto para que outros caras tomassem coragem de fazer um movimento, mas longe o suficiente para dar a ela liberdade de flertar.

Ele a observou beber e dançar, e invariavelmente ela voltava sua atenção para ele, Usopp estava mais do que feliz em desfrutar da cortesia dela, mas ele só via isso como uma gentileza, mesmo das outras vezes que ela o escolhia entre os outros para saírem, ou quando ela preferia passar um tempo só com ele, Usopp não esperava nada além de amizade e companheirismo, mas estaria feliz, solitário, observando-a de longe, estava resignado...

**_And I've always lived like this_ **

**_Keeping a comfortable, distance_ **

**_And up until now_ **

**_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_ **

**_With loneliness_ **

Mesmo quando ela o puxou para dançar, ele não pensou que fosse nada além do extremo senso de amizade e altruísmo de Nami, talvez lendo a solidão nos olhos dele, talvez ele não estivesse mais a enganando tão bem, talvez suas mentiras já não eram mais tão eficazes...

Quando ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, ele achou que ela estava apenas brincando, levada pela música e pelo clima, ele não queria pará-la, porque precisava da amizade dela, não a queria machucar, seu próprio coração egoísta vibrou, então, aceitou os lábios que ela lhe ofertou tão adoravelmente, porque ela sempre fora a única que derrubava suas defesas tão rapidamente...

**_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_ **

**_You are the only exception,_ **

**_You are the only exception..._ **

Eles dançaram, ela o beijou tantas outras vezes mais, e ele estava embevecido dela, sua própria cabeça rodava com os milhares de cenários desfavoráveis e piores rotas que esta situação poderia levar, mas quando ela o puxou para um canto e empurrou-o contra a parede, o baque das costas dele contra a sólida realidade foi maior que suas fantasias negativas, o corpo dela era quente demais e a ereção dele não queria mais saber o que a mente pensava, foram longos minutos, perdido, banqueteando-se do gosto dela.

“Usopp... eu quero você... agora...”

A voz hipnótica dela ainda ecoava em sua mente, e parecia tão surreal quanto no momento exato que a frase simplesmente escorregou daqueles lábios macios, o peito de Usopp apertou, e suas defesas contra o amor, contra Nami, começaram a ruir...

Então eles acabaram ali, ele estava gloriosamente nu, seu rosto ardeu e todo seu corpo ficou tenso quando sentiu algo úmido esfregando em sua coxa, uma mão leve e macia subiu pelo peito dele, tateando até o ombro e ela apertou-se mais, uma perna longa fez um arco perfeito enganchando-se a cintura dele, ajustando-se, a cabeça ruiva descansou em seu peito, e ele queria abrir sua guarda, mesmo que a realidade fosse ridiculamente contra ele, mesmo que a probabilidade de acordar sozinho horas mais tarde fosse evidentemente maior que a luz que crescia em seu peito...

**_I've got a tight grip on reality_ **

**_But I can't_ **

**_Let go of what's in front of me here_ **

**_I know you're leaving_ **

**_In the morning, when you wake up_ **

**_Leave me with some kind of proof it`s not a dream_ **

Nami entreabriu os olhos, estavam pesados e ela mal poderia acreditar que finalmente tinha vencido Usopp na sua luta interna, e em provar que o queria, ela apertou-se a ele para garantir que o moreno não fugiria, não desta vez, já que conseguiu trazê-lo tão longe, finalmente o tinha onde queria, onde sempre o quis.

Os cílios longos dele vibraram, o corpo moreno relaxou, ela sentiu quando ele se retesou diante do seu aperto, mas sorria observando ele se deixando envolver pelo calor dela.

Nami estava decidida a fazer isso, a mostrar a ele que não deveria temer, ela via no olhar dele o quanto ele a protegia, o quanto ele a cuidava, ela teve a prova hoje que ele também a desejava, e descobrira também o quanto ele a amava...

Seus olhos se encontraram na meia-luz do quarto, ela sorriu corajosamente para ele, Usopp exibia um sorriso contido, quase tímido como se estivesse lembrando de todas as coisas que fizeram algumas horas antes, ela esticou-se e tocou seus lábios no pomo de Adão dele, as mãos brincaram nos pelos do peito e alisaram os músculos enrijecidos pelos exercícios que ele se impunha, ela rebolou suavemente, apenas para que ele gemesse na descoberta das intenções dela, e então seus lábios subiram pelo pescoço, e finalmente ela o beijou lenta e tortuosamente.

Usopp recebeu o carinho atento, ainda sentia o coração suprimir uma batida quando pensava nas coisas que fizeram horas mais cedo, coisas que ele pensou em fazer muitas vezes, e todas as vezes a protagonista era Nami.

Ela se esfregou uma segunda vez, e como ele fora malditamente lento, ela o montou, sorrindo com os cabelos ruivos caindo nas laterais do corpo dela, ornamentando o brilho daquela pele, ele brincou passando um dedo nas sardas sutis dos braços e coxas, que na penumbra formavam padrões únicos conforme ela se movia acima dele.

Ele serpenteou os dedos ásperos na cintura e se perguntou como poderia duvidar do amor, olhando para Nami e seu lindo sorriso sedutor, seus olhos ardentes perscrutando alma dele, e o corpo curvilíneo ondulando sobre o dele... 

Definitivamente, ela era a única que poderia fazê-lo acreditar no amor, porque ela era a única que estava mesmo acima disso.

**_You are the only exception..._ **

**_And I'm on my way to believing_ **

**_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Nunca imaginei que existiria uma fic Usona que eu não teria postado, estou em choque!
> 
> Se leram, deixem um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
